


Shared Strength

by V_Vandal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Vandal/pseuds/V_Vandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against all odds, Jasper redeems herself and becomes a Crystal Gem - even managing to find common ground with someone she once didn't even view as a Gem, just a defect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Strength

It turns out some of those tactics that Jasper respected Rose Quartz so much for were thought out by Pearl herself - Jasper finds this out from an off-handed comment from Pearl, and isn't quite sure how to share her newfound respect for the other Gem.. it isn't until Jasper and Pearl talk about Rose idly on a walk back to the temple that Jasper finally relents and 'comes clean' - flattered beyond belief even if on some level she feels like she shouldn't, the two sit on the beach and spend long hours discussing tactics, strategies, the works..

It's very easy for the conversation to turn sour - for the two to remember the horrific things that went on, the fierce battles fought between the sides, and especially how they were on opposite sides only until recently - but it doesn't. In this moment, they're separated from all that - tacticians, honorable fighters. Jasper isn't entirely the senseless, brutish monster Pearl thought she was, and Pearl isn't a craven, weak drone. They are flawed, and coming to terms with this together is a strange experience - good, but strange. The past months of self-reflection and 'redemption' show promising results for not only Jasper in that moment, but Pearl, too, to an extent. As time goes on, the conversation shifts from tactics to morality to loyalty to.. matters of the heart, and the two are in each others arms by the end of it.

When Steven finds them sharing an embrace the morning afterwards, his face shifts from slight confusion to unbridled glee - that familiar blue blush washes over Pearl's face as soon as she hears Steven, mind fast at work to think of what to say to him - how to explain the situation, a panic quickly striking her.. Jasper's only response is to turn her head and give the child a grin, pulling Pearl close to her chest so as to hide her flustered face, a large palm coming down to pat Pearl across the back surprisingly gently.

Pearl is immensely grateful in that moment, and can't help but cling even tighter to the larger Gem.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write something longer/better with these two eventually, I swear! Jaspearl IS MY JAM.  
> (o≧▽ﾟ)o


End file.
